Slowly
by SpiritSealedSlumber
Summary: A cute, fluffly, purely sap oneshot I wrote when I was bored. Naruto's determined to find out why Sasuke's been so moody lately.


**Slowly  
**by  
SpiritSealedSlumber

**A/N**: Random update time. Just a drabble I wrote during 3rd period again. Pure sap/fluff. Enjoy.

I'm getting rather sick of it.

He's been so bitchy lately. I understand how he can be moody. He has every right, I suppose. He's always been a cold bastard, after all.

But lately… It's been worse. After I dragged him back home, he holed himself up in damn mansion, pretending the rest of the world didn't exist in his stick-up-the-ass way. But I dragged him out of that, too.

When he tried to distance himself from the rest of the rookies, I bated him into arguments and fights.

When he tried to distance himself from **me**, I beat the shit out of him. Whether he wants to admit it or not, I'm still stronger than he is.

He accepted the house arrest and personal bodyguard rather gracefully, I thought. But then, there wasn't much about him that wasn't graceful in some way. He even took it well when he found out I was his personal bodyguard.

Except for the twitching eyebrow and pulsing vain in his temple, I guess.

Slowly, he integrated back into daily life here.

Slowly, we reconfirmed out friendship.

Slowly, I realized I wanted more.

Which leads me back to his rather abrupt mood swings. At first, I thought it was his old self reemerging with a vengeance. Then I realized that he only acted that way around me. At first, I was hurt. We're best friends, for fuck's sake! He _knows_ he can tell me anything.

Then I got mad. What the fuck was his problem, anyway? It's not like I did anything to deserve it. Sure, we get into fights. What best friends don't?

So I decided to find out.

"Sasuke." He grunted in response.

"Hn."

We were standing in a clearing not too far from the village. He had his back to me, truing to ignore my existence.

Just like everyone else.

"Sasuke." This time, my voice was hard.

He turned, looked at me. Raised an eyebrow condescendingly and glared sullenly at me. Like I didn't matter. Like it was beneath him to even speak to me.

I snapped.

Without warning, I launched myself at him. His head snapped back in surprise at the force of my blow. He staggered back a step, then retaliated with a kick to my head. I dodged, grabbed his leg and tried to flip him. He grabbed my arm then performed a complicated maneuver I didn't see.

The next I knew, I was flat on my back, a smug Sasuke pinning me to the ground. I growled, tried to dislodge him. He wouldn't budge. Instead, his smirk slowly faded until there was a serious, almost pleading look in his eyes.

Only I was ever allowed to bear witness to the emotions that boiled turbulently behind those dark, midnight eyes.

"Naruto." The way he spoke my name sent shivers down my spine.

Slowly, he lowered his face to mine, that pleading look in his eyes.

_Please_, they seemed to say. _Please forgive me. Please accept me. Please…_

Slowly, his eyes closed.

Slowly, his lips touched mine.

Slowly, I kissed him back.

He seemed to realize I wouldn't push him back and relaxed against me.

Seconds passed, minutes, hours, I never knew which. All I knew was Sasuke.

The ways his lips felt pressed against mine, soft but firm.  
The way his body heat seeped into me, creating a melting sensation in the pit of my stomach.  
The way he smelled, of fresh air, vanilla, and something uniquely Sasuke.  
The way his muscles bunched under his shirt when my hands smoothed down his back.  
The way his flavor burst on my tongue when I opened my mouth to his.

The way he sent me spiraling off to oblivion, a willing prisoner, it seemed, of Sasuke's taste, touch, and smell.

When reality returned, I almost cursed in frustration. His head lay on my shoulder. He breathed deeply, as if trying to breathe me in. I knew how he felt.

Reluctantly, he sat up, swept his bangs from his eyes. I say up as well and sighed, running a hand through my own hair.

"What now?" He asked the one question that echoed in my own mind, unanswered.

And suddenly, I knew.

"Whatever we want." He looked at me for the first time. I grinned my fox-grin, a familiar smile.

"Whatever we want," I repeated. He stared at me for a moment, not comprehending. Finally, a small smile, a true smile, appeared on his lips.

In silent agreement, we lay back down, side by side as always, and took a leaf out of Shikamaru's book.

Watching the clouds roll by, I tangled my fingers in his, knowing everything would be fine.

We would do whatever felt right, when it felt right. There was no rush. Konoha was safe.

We were safe.

Safe to be friends, rivals, lovers.  
Safe to finally be ourselves.  
Safe to fall in love.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

FIN


End file.
